


Choices (Shisui x Reader MODERN)

by Scarlett_Rosee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other, Personal Growth, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rosee/pseuds/Scarlett_Rosee
Summary: (y/n) has finally landed her dream job as a primary school teacher thanks to her friend Iruka! However, not all is as great as it seems. (y/n) will have to eventually stop putting her feelings aside to please everyone and start making her own choices. Luckily, she won't be alone.This book will include lemons 🍋 and harsh language and 🚩 have mentions of abuse but these chapters will contain triggers🚩This will be a slow update for now as I am still working on my main book "Right In Front of Me."Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy!Hope you love it nenitsnicole <3 (I'll figure out how to tag you correctly later Im sorry lol <333333)*I also do not own Naruto or any of its characters or artwork only my original characters*-Scarlett
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenitsnicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenitsnicole/gifts).



_***Verbal abuse triggers ahead, please read at your own discretion.*** _

You watched all the kids run around in the playground, some playing tag, others taking turns pushing each other on the slides. You saw the older kids sitting on benches and eating their food or whispering to each other gossiping about who knows what.

You also caught sight of some of the loners. _*Fun times those were. *_

“They’re great, aren’t they?” Your friend Iruka’s voice brought you back to reality.

You gave him a close-eyed smile.

“I know it looks scary, but I’ll be here if you need anything. I’ll introduce you to some of the other staff and they’ll also be more than happy to lend a hand whenever possible.”

You took a deep breath in and nodded your head. “Thanks. It’s just scary, tomorrow at least.”

He gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know, first day and it’s on an open house. But don’t worry. Your lesson plans were already approved by Vice Principal Tsunade.”

You started walking back inside the building that was now your new job, Konoha Preparatory School. A prestigious school that only accepted the best of the best, the elite in the country of Konoha. It teaches kids from the tender age of 5 up until the age of 17.

You were recently hired in the middle of the school year.

You had just moved to Konoha from Amegakure. Living in a place that always rained started to turn into a downer and you wanted more. So, you decided to come to sunny Konoha.

Thankfully, while away to college for a summer internship in Kumogakure, you met Iruka Umino who was from Konoha. You guys kept in contact and remained great friends even a couple of years later. Your move to Konoha was sudden however, so when you got there, you didn’t really have a plan you just figured you would wing it.

You were able to work at a coffeeshop under your apartment complex for a little over minimum wage, you had a couple of months rent saved up. You figured with your experience and qualifications; you would be able to land a job in your field in 1 to 2 months tops.

Except, 2 months turned into 3 and 3 turned into 4. Until suddenly you only had 3 months rent left.

Your parents told you it was alright for you to move back, but you had felt like such a failure that at 25 you hadn’t been able to find a job as a teacher for kids like desired. Back in Amegakure, you were a teacher, but for adults that hadn’t finished their basic schooling.

And then as if by a miracle, Iruka called you to let you know about an urgent position opening up at his school. You were asked to go in for an interview and offered the job the same day.

This job, financially, was a dream come true. It was a salary position that paid more than you could ever imagine, and you got a sign on bonus for accepting the same day. You were completely over the moon when they offered you the position.

You immediately went and quit your job at the coffee shop. Sure it would be super awkward to walk by it every day but you didn’t care. Now you could really save up to live in a better part of town.

Iruka walked you back to your classroom that you had finished decorating with the supply stipend they gave you.

“It looks very nice. The kids are going to be so stoked to see this place.” Iruka gave you a bright smile.

*************************************************

You woke up to your phone alarm blaring throughout your room. You groaned and went to turn it off. **5:30am.**

You sighed and finally noticed the arm draped around your waist. You looked at the man next to you who was not there before you went to sleep the night before.

You haphazardly pried yourself from his grip, moving to get off the bed. You instantly sucked your teeth in as pain jolted through your ankle. You picked up your phone and turned on the flashlight to see you had stepped on your book that you fell asleep reading.

“Ben you fucking dick.” You whispered.

You picked it up and placed in on the small bookshelf next to your night table. You took a cold shower to wake you up, wrapping your head in a towel so it could dry off while you got ready. You were feeling excited because you were finally going to teach kids like you always dreamed of, but you knew the reputation of the school and were scared that kids and parents would rip you a new one.

You took out a cream-colored blazer, with a white shirt, and black high wasted pants. You picked out some black flats and packed a pair of black peep toe heels to change into after school. The event was an hour after school got out so you wouldn’t have time to change.

You let down your (h/c) hair from the confines of your towel and started blowing drying your hair until it stopped running. You turned to see Ben who had unplugged your hair dryer.

“What are you doing?” You went to go plug it back in.

“I’m tired (y/n) you’re being loud. I need to sleep.”

“That sounds like a YOU problem. It’s my first day, I have a job I need to get ready for. You know that thing you keep avoiding.”

He crawled back into bed. “It’s not my fault. Now shut the hell up.”

“No. I’m the only one making money right now and I need to look presentable. I’m not going to mess up on my first day. I’ll close the door.”

“(y/n) you do that and I swear to Kami.” The blonde-haired male looked at you but you just ignored him and slammed the door, locking it.

Almost immediately there was banging on your bathroom door. You placed your hands on either side of the sink and looked yourself in the mirror. Through the reflection you looked at the mess that was your bathroom.

_*Disgusting. I literally keep telling him to pick up after himself.*_

You lifted your head up to stop the tears threatening to spill over.

_*You have to be strong (y/n). This is a new beginning. Things will get better, with money, with Benjiro, with my career. These are just bumps.*_

You turned on the blow dryer ignoring the banging and insults in the background.

After you finally had your hair down and dried, you did some simple make up, successfully covering the dark circles under your eyes.

You took a couple of things to place in your bag to freshen up later. You walked out but avoided the pissed of male all together.

Thankfully, he didn’t follow you into the kitchen. You took some miso soup from the fridge, placed your flats on, and hung your staff badge around your neck.

You looked at the mirror in front of you and smiled.

“Alright (y/n), go get em.”

.

.

.

“Good morning.” You beamed after clearing what was basically airport security on the first floor.

Iruka grinned back at you and gave you a side hug. “Look at you, ready to go and conquer those little 6 and 7-year-olds.”

You smirked and let out a nervous breath. You stopped and grabbed Iruka by the arm. “Be honest. Is it too much? Too plain?” You gestured vaguely to your outfit.

He smiled and placed a firm hand on your shoulder. “You look fine. We’re usually business casual here, at least for us that deal with the little ones. We have to get down and dirty sometimes.”

You started walking on ahead laughing. “But of course, since its open house, we’re all dressed up so don’t worry. You’re good for today. Now come we got an hour before the school opens and I want you to meet some cool peeps.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Cool peeps?”

He laughed sheepishly. “Sorry I try to be cool and hip with the kids these days.”

“Iruka sweetie, they don’t’ talk like that.”

“What do you know new kid?” You scoffed as he opened the door to what you saw was the teachers’ lounge. It was pretty spacious, it even had a balcony with some chairs and tables outside. A couple of peculiar figures stood out for sure.

“Hey Iruka!” The only female in the group raised a hand and waved.

“And you brought the fresh meat.” A big gruff looking guy with black spikey hair in a ponytail and two scars on his face spoke up.

“Guys be nice.” He gave the group a “you know better than that look.” He softly placed a hand on your shoulder and slightly pushed you forward.

“Everyone this is (f/n) (l/n). She will be starting with us today until the end of the school year and hopefully stick around. Everyone introduce yourselves.”

The female in the group went up to you holding a hand out for you to shake. “Nice to meet you (y/n), I’m Kurenai Yuhi. I teach at the high school, collegiate law. Please let me know if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you and I’m sorry for being so direct but you have really beautiful eyes. They’re like rubies.” You gave a small laugh.

“The girls got taste I like her already.” She nodded towards Iruka who rose both his eyebrows at you.

A tall tan man with a beard came up to you next and also shook your hand. “Asuma Saratobi, calculus. I’m also the club sponsor for the shogi club.”

“I guess someone has to like calculus. No offense.” You earned a chuckle from the man. “None taken.”

You learned the man who had called you “fresh meat” earlier was Shikaku Nara and the school guidance counselor. His son was the president of the shogi club Asuma sponsored, he apparently wasn’t that thrilled to have the position. The guy in the leg warmers and bowl cut was Might Guy the P.E. instructor and the guy with an oddly long toothpick (which you would find out later was not in fact a toothpick) was named Genma Shiranui who was actually an elite bodyguard to the leader of Konoha and worked as the schools self defense teacher part time.

After everyone introduce themselves, you all looked at the silver-haired male that was reading a book.

Iruka cleared his throat. “Uh Kakashi, introduce yourself to (y/n).”

“She knows my name now.” Iruka’s face fell.

“He works at the high school with me, teaching collegiate physics.” Kurenai answered.

You made a small “oh” gesture with your mouth until you looked back at Kakashi and the book he was reading.

“Is that…are you ready smut?” Your face went bright red.

“Trust me you don’t want to go there, especially not on your first day.” Genma answered with his arms crossed.

“Especially not on open house.” Asuma said with a slight chuckle.

“You’ll be teaching the 1 years right?” Guy asked.

“Yeah how did you know?” You gave a small laugh.

“Well you’re replacing Anko and that was her class.”

“Who’s Anko?” You asked.

Everyone turned to look at Kakashi, who simply kept reading his book.

“Nevermind I don’t want to know. You guys mind if I heat up my breakfast?”

“Not at all, I’m about to do the same.” Iruka responded and after heating your breakfast up you had small conversation with your new coworkers who seemed really laid back. They gave you some advice, the main being that even thought you weren’t supposed to pick favorites, it would probably help get you through the day.

It was about 10 minutes until your class was going to start so you walked on over to your classroom. It was pretty big, bigger than you thought when you first got the tour. It had all of their desks in front of yours and little designated areas for things like reading, arts and crafts, and other activities. You decorated it to your liking (however you want to cause it’s your classroom so decorate it how you want :D).

The theme helping calm your nerves a bit. A content sigh escaped your lips. A knock at your door caught your attention. You turned to see Vice Principal Tsunade.

“Good Morning (y/n) sensei. Looking very nice.” She gave you a soft smile.

You gave a slight bow. “Thank you, Vice Principle.”

“You can just call me Lady Tsunade. Tsuande is fine when the kiddies aren’t around.” She looked around your classroom. “I like what you’ve done with the place. Professional presence, welcoming classroom, and top-notch lesson plans. Seems you’ll be a great fit.” 

“Wow, thank you. I’m looking forward to the rest of the year.”

Tsunade snorted. “Don’t worry (y/n) you don’t need to be so chirpy, you’ll be drowning your sorrows with us every Friday.” She chuckled and you laughed hoping she was joking.

“I came to talk to your class for you. Make sure they don’t’ have any bright ideas to make your first day and first open house difficult.”

As if on cue, the door opened, and your entire class walked in…with a lot of energy.

They all calmed down as soon as they saw Tsunade.

“Listen up. As you all know, you have a new teacher starting today. I know your last teacher let some of you get away with a lot, Gia.”

You saw a girl with white hair roll her eyes. _*Lovely. Obviously NOT going to be a favorite.*_

You introduced yourself to the class and the day actually went pretty smoothly. A couple of bright kids already tugging at your heart strings. One in particular, Keitaro, stood out the most to you. He was well behaved, smart, and kept to himself when needed. Some of the kids seemed to follow him. You wondered if maybe he needed to be placed in a higher grade. None of the kids acted up however, and you were relieved for that, but you knew that could change at any moment, after all they were kids.

After Tsuande’s assistant picked the kids up you had your hour to eat quickly and freshen up. You were finishing in the bathroom retouching your make up and placing your heels on, when your phone rang and it was Benjiro.

You rolled your eyes and ignored it until he called again. You let out a big sigh and tapped the green button rubbing your forehead.

“What Ben?”

_“Well excuse me for checking in on my fiancé on her first day.”_

“It went great, actually the kids were pretty calm. Thank you for asking.”

_“That’s good. When are you getting home though, I’m starving and we don’t have anything.”_

“What? I made food last night for the next two days because I’m working late.”

_“You didn’t tell me you were working late. What the hell are you going on about?”_

You turned around and leaned on the sink. “I did, I told you it was my first day and my first open house and I wasn’t sure till when I would be here.”

_“You don’t need to lie (y/n).”_

“You know what, I’m not doing this at work. You’re a grown man you can cook for yourself or go buy food. I need to go.”

You hung up and tapped your phone on your forehead. You grabbed your stuff and walked out almost bumping into someone.

“(y/n)?” The familiar female voice made you look up.

“Kurenai I’m so sorry.”

She frowned and grabbed you by your shoulders. “Have you been crying?”

“Oh no no. Allergies.” She rose an eyebrow not really convinced but she respected your privacy and decided not to probe.

After fixing yourself again, you walked back into your classroom you cleaned up and set up for the open house. 

.

.

.

According to Tsunade and the other staff, the parents would be attending a welcoming assembly. You found it odd they had their open house in the middle of the school year, but they probably had their reasons.

At 5pm, they would be escorted to the classrooms and waiting for their childrens teachers to cycle through. Thankfully since you had the 1st years, no one else would have to come through as you taught them all their subjects.

You made sure to make copies of your lessons plans and place them all on the children’s desks with your contact info and a less formal version of resume just in case the parents had questions, which you were told they would. The bundle of papers also had some information the school made you give out to include.

There were some healthy fruits and some assorted cheese and deli, and crackers. Again, thankfully all provided by the school. The only thing they didn’t have was alcoholic drinks but there was water and different non-alcoholic beverages.

Genma knocked your door and made you turn around from the closet you were placing your broom into.

“Hey Genma.” You smiled walking toward him.

“You ready? They just got released.”

You took a deep breath in and clasped your hands together. “Now or never right?”

The long-haired male gave a small chuckle. “Kami bless your soul.”

He left and you heard the buzzing in the hallways. You stood in front of your desk with a warm smile, welcoming back your students, some who rushed over to hug you, which surprised you and others giving you a high five. Others *ahem* Gia just going to sit with their parents.

You greeted the parents as well, some looking more intimidating than others. You could just smell the wealth on some of them, reminding you that you didn’t belong here.

The chattering level decreasing bringing you back, you went over to close to the double doors and faced the parents.

At a certain point during your introduction, Tsunade walked in. She spoke to the parents about the current situation and asked if anyone had any questions.

Without fail, Gai’s mom rose her hand. You kept your professional demeanor.

“Yes?” You gave her a bright smile.

“You’re not originally from here. How exactly do you plan on teaching our children with the customs _we_ already have in place?”

Tsunade answered for you knowing that wasn’t a question for her to ask you.

“(y/n) has already submitted her lesson plans as is required of all our teaching personal _prior_ to them starting instruction for administrative approval.”

“I’ve provided you each with a copy just so you are aware ahead of time what I will be focusing on. It’ll go into detail more than the actual syllabus the kids are to follow.” You spoke looking around the room.

Some of the parents seem to nod in agreement while others just seemed like they had better things to do than be here.

Gai’s mother rose her hand again. You saw Tsunade visibly sigh. “Yes Mrs. Furukawa.”

Even though Tsunade called her she looked at you and from the look in her eyes she looked like the question would be brutal.

“This is your first time teaching children. You have no experience with them and you decide to work here? What do you think makes you qualified?”

Before your boss answered, you gave a small smile and turned towards the rest of the parents and children.

“Yes. This is my first time teaching children, however, my coursework in college was concentrated on primary schooling. Unfortunately, I couldn’t immediately find my dream job so I taught adults who needed help getting through primary schooling. The two groups don’t compare much besides the topics I teach, but this is my dream job. I want to help shape the next generation and I need to start somewhere. I didn’t start how I planned but here I am.” You gave a small happy sigh. “And I can’t think of a better place for me to grow and learn as a professional than Konoha prep.”

You saw Tsunade grin and cross her arms. A man spoke out in the crowd.

“I heard she was referred to by Iruka sensei. He’s great with kids and my older one still talks about visiting him so if he thinks she’s a good fit. You’re alright by me sensei.”

A couple of other parents agreed and you gave a small gracious nod. However, Gai’s mom was not having it.

Interrupting her, another man spoke out in the crowd.

“We all aren’t fortunate to have things handed to us or in your case, married into wealth Mrs. Furukawa. If this is where her journey as an educator starts then so be it; we all need to start somewhere.”

“Honestly, the kids are here to learn and she clearly looks like she wants to teach them so lay off.” A woman added.

Almost instantaneously, the parents started talking in your defense, effectively silencing Gai’s mother.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening carried without a hitch and you were able to dismiss the class. Some parents coming up to you to greet you personally, others giving you information on their children.

After waving off one of your students, Sara, you saw Keitaro walking up to you.

“(y/n) sensei! Here I got this for you.” He gave you a small smile and handed you an apple.

You gave him a smile and lightly ruffled his curly hair. “Thank you so much Keitaro, this was very sweet of you.”

“Keitaro I told you to wait for me.” You looked up to see a man standing behind him. He also had curly hair and very faint stress lines near his obsidian eyes. He was quite taller than you and fit. He looked really young, about your age, you figured he was Keitaro’s older brother.

You also recognized him as the man that defended you earlier when Gai’s mom wanted to keep jabbing at you.

“Sorry papa.” Keitaro looked down but your eyes immediately went wide. * _Papa? What the fuck?*_

You hadn’t realized your shock was evident on your face until you heard him chuckle. It was smooth and instantly made you blush.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be unprofessional, you’re just so young. I apologize.” You bowed but felt a hand lifting you back up.

“No please. I get it all the time. It’s fine. I’m Keitaro’s father, Shisui Uchiha. Nice to meet you (y/n) sensei.”

He gave you a huge grin and held out his hand to you. The man in front of you instantly became ten times hotter to you. 

_*Oh this is so bad.*_

_\----------------------------------------_

**A/N**

**Surpriseeeeeeeeee!!!!! I had been wondering who to choose for my next fic and I was asked if I could do Shisui cause they liked how I wrote him sooooo why not :D**

**Also I do not plan on writing many abusive scenes and if I do write them I will place a trigger, because I do not want to in ANY shape or form sensationalize abuse but more bring awareness to it. Sometimes things that seem normal to say to someone aren’t but we can’t see that because we are so used to being in a toxic environment that we think its okay.**

**Please please reach out to anyone you trust if you feel you are in danger and cannot leave any kind of abusive relationship. Speak out to people you think you can trust and support you. (Please be wary of stranger danger, especially online.) Please look online for your states/country’s help lines.**

**I know especially in these quarantine times it could be a little more difficult to be in the right head space.**

**I do NOT plan on writing intense physical abuse as I do not feel comfortable writing that (writing a fight scene is different) but there is some emotional and mental which I feel sometimes gets overlooked and it can be just as dangerous as physical abuse.**

**I PROMISE THIS WILL HAVE LAUGHS. I just wanted to write something a little more angst to try it out. It wont be a lot so yeah.**

**On a little lighter note, the chapters will not be as long I just felt since this was introductory all this needed to be said in a chapter so I’m sorry for those of you don’t like long chapters :/ because I am still writing “Right In Front of Me” this one will have slow updates for now.**

**I don't remember how to post a first chapter one this website correctly lmao so my author note is here, I'll figure it out later xD**

**Please stay safe my loves and I hope you enjoyed <3**

**Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle <3 **

**-Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2: Support?

*** _PHYSICAL RESTRAINT WARNING TOWARDS THE END. Slight emotional distress. You have been warned.*_**

You gave a small smile to the man in front of you and gingerly took his hand to shake it.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha.” As soon as the words left your mouth, realization hit. You looked down at your student who was beaming up at you.

“Uchiha…like the Uchiha family. I don’t know how I didn’t catch it the first time. I’m sorry-“

The older male cut you off, placing a reassuring hand on your arm. “Hey, its okay. It’s your first day anyway from what I was told.” He looked down at Keitaro and winked.

You felt heat rush to your face and casted a glance to the side as Keitaro grinned up at his dad just as he had grinned at you moments before.

“I also told you she was pretty, wasn’t I right papa?”

Your eyes widen as you looked back at your student and his father.

The father laughed nervously and looked at you with a faint blush on his face, placing a hand on Keitaro’s shoulder. “Keitaro that is highly inappropriate, apologize to your sensei right now.”

Before you could respond anything, Keitaro gave a huge sigh and folded his arms giving you both a grumpy look. “I’m sorry (y/n)-sensei…I’m still right though.” He whispered the last part.

You laughed and his father sent him to say goodbye to his friends in the class then turned to you.

“I really am sorry if that made you uncomfortable at all.” He said to you in a serious tone but still a blush evident on his face.

You waved him off.

“It’s okay…I think? I’m not sure yet.” You both laughed not noticing the eyes watching your entire interaction.

You looked down and started fidgeting with your fingers a bit.

“Umm… I’d like to thank you for standing up for me earlier. Those were very kind words.”

The male cocked his head to the side. “With Furukawa?” This time he waved you off. “Nah don’t mention it. Like I said, people like her don’t realize not everyone is as lucky as they are and some people have to bust their ass to get to where they want to be. You’re going to be great.” 

“Thanks.” You gave him a genuine smile.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” You rose a curious eyebrow as Shisui leaned in closer to you.

_*Kami this man smells delicious. Please get away.*_ You mentally slapped yourself for being unprofessional in your head.

“The kids love you. Keitaro told me that they can’t wait for the school year with you. And Keitaro never lies.”

He leaned back and gave you a smirk.

“I’m back.” Keitaro announced, clearly still agitated with his father.

“Are you all set to go then?” His father asked him as he dug inside his jacket.

“Yes sir.”

“Alright.” Shisui took what looked like a business card from his inside pocket and extended it out to you.

“If you ever need anything. Just give me a call.”

“Oh, it’s fine. The school has all of your contact information just in case an emergency happens or we need to get a hold of you.”

He shook his head. “They only have my home and personal. This also includes my business.”

You were left speechless as he placed the card in your hand.

“If you need anything alright? Don’t hesitate to reach me.”

You nodded your head slowly.

“Have a wonderful night (y/n)-sensei.”

“Mr. Uchiha-“

“No no please, call me Shisui.” Again, he gave you the same amazing grin from before.

“Thank you…Shisui.” You said carefully still trying to get used to calling your students father by his first name. Something you were pretty sure was frowned upon but that was tomorrows problem.

After saying goodbye to them and the evening coming to an end, you waved off your last pair of parents and student. You cleaned your classroom up, placing the trash bag out on the floor by your door.

“(y/n)!” You heard Kurenai’s voice behind you causing you to turn. You saw she was with Asuma, Kakashi, and Genma.

“Hey guys.” You smiled as they came to you.

“Come with us.” Kurenai gleamed.

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. “No offense, but I just met you all today. What do you mean ‘come with us’? Go with you where?”

Asuma, Genma, and Kurenai laughed while Kakashi, just stood there…still reading his book.

“To drink of course!” Kurenai responded linking her arm with yours and taking you back to your class room to grab your things.

After you closed your classroom, you walked with them.

“I thought you guys drank on Fridays?” You asked taking your phone out.

“We do. But we also drink on Open House. We all need the drinks after.” Asuma answered while opening the door for all of you.

“And you come to work the next day?” You replied incredulously.

“Yes.” They all, including Kakashi, responded back in unison.

You shook your head in disbelief. “So you guys are drinking twice this week and coming to work tomorrow?”

They all stopped in front of their respective cars and answered in unison once more the same answer as before.

“Wow.” You said as you looked down at your phone. You felt a nudge on your arm and look up to see Genma.

“Hey, no pressure. We just thought it would be nice to invite the newbie.” You nodded.

“We don’t just drink to drink.” They all smirked as soon as Kurenai said that. “I mean sometimes we do, but we also just talk ya know? It’s not as easy to catch up during school hours with the kids around and some of the other teachers.”

“Ebisu.” Asuma said while lighting his cigarette. Kurenai slapped his arm.

“Again.” You turned back to Genma. “It’s totally optional. We won’t get offended if you say no. But here.”

Genma took your phone and typed his phone number. You looked up at Kurenai scolding Asuma while Kakashi was leaning against his car reading.

“Text me if you want to go, I’ll send you the address and that way you don’t feel pressured to go.”

He handed you your phone back and started to walk to his car.

“If you don’t go, you’ll be a lame ass though.” Asuma taunted as he unlocked his car not noticing the disapproving look Kurenai was giving him.

You laughed and rolled your eyes getting into your car. The parking lot was nearly empty and it was already night time. Removing your heels, you threw them in the backseat and took off your blazer. After placing your flats on you stared at your phone, not sure if to text Genma to go drink with your coworkers.

A terrible pang of guilt and fear starting creeping in from your chest at thinking about not going straight home to Benjiro. To be honest, you also never had a group of friends before especially not coworkers. 

This was supposed to be your chance at a new life, making changes for the better. Making better _choices_ than you had before. After mulling it over a little longer, you decided to join your colleagues. You sent a quick text to Ben and then to Genma, almost immediately getting an answer back.

Taking a deep breath, you pulled out of the parking lot and made your way to a local restaurant they were meeting at.

You took a deep breath, fixed yourself up a bit and walked inside, instantly catching your group sitting on the right.

“Hey (l/n)!” Gai waved at you. “Over here!”

_*It’s okay (y/n). This will be good for you. I need to interact with more people. Make friends.*_

Walking towards them, you saw Iruka turn around and pull a seat out for you between him and Genma.

“Glad you could make it fresh meat.” Shikaku spoke amused.

“Guess she isn’t lame after all.” Asuma smirked after placing his arm over Kurenai’s chair.

“Yeah that’s not at all a form of peer pressure.” You answered sarcastically, causing the table to laugh.

You thanked the waitress after she brought you a menu. With how busy your day was, you had forgotten to grab something to eat with actual nutritional value. After ordering and receiving your drink, you began to listen in on the group’s conversation. Not sure if whether to chime in or not. You wanted to observe first, read the room, and see how you could fit in.

Being outside school grounds, they were obviously a lot more laid back. Even Kakashi at this point had put this literature down and contributed to the conversations here and there.

“HELLLOOOO! WHATS UP MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE?!” A large booming voice came from behind you. You all looked to see.

“Finally.” Shikaku put his beer down.

Tsunade was walking your way, also dressed down with the most stressed and tired expression evident on her features. Trailing behind her was a man with very voluminous white hair and red tattoos on his face.

Noticing your confusion, Genma chuckled. “That’s our boss, Principal Jiraiya.”

“He’s a character if you haven’t noticed.” Iruka said smiling.

Principal Jiraiya was laughing and greeting everyone until he saw you. He immediately straightened up and cleared his throat.

“And who’s this beauty?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you. You just looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Tsunade sat in front of you and answered plainly. “She’s the new hire Jiraiya, I told you already.”

You had only met with Tsunade when you first interviewed as you were told that Jiraiya had been away and that’s why she had been the one to conduct your interview. Since your onboarding process had been so quick, you never really got a chance to met him. You were also told he was away on business.

You stood up and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you sir. My name is (y/n) (l/n).”

A deep and hearty chuckle came from the man in front of you. “Oh aren’t you cute. But please sit. It is a gentleman who stands for a lady and we’re not on school grounds sweetheart, it’s alright. Just call me Jiraiya outside of school.” He gave you a toothy grin and you couldn’t help but give a small chuckle.

Once everyone’s food arrived, you were a little more engaging now that the alcohol had loosened you up a bit. Your coworkers decided they wanted to keep drinking at the bar right across the street, you figured you were already there so you decided to go with them.

Once you were all seated once more in the same order, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Genma started trying to get some info out of you.

“So how come you didn’t just call when you moved here?” Iruka asked as he placed his sake on the coaster in front of him.

You gave a small shrug and started drawing patterns on the condensation from the glass of your own sake. “Honestly, part of it was me thinking I could land something immediately because of my education and experience. The other part stems from me just feeling…I don’t know…weird I guess? Asking for favors. Hand me downs.”

Iruka shook his head. “What? No! That’s the point of networking and friendships. We’re coworkers now but we were definitely friends before. That’s why I referred you.” He gave a bright smile but then dug in his pocket and looked at his phone.

“I gotta take this be right back. You’re not off the hook.” He waved a playful finger at you, causing you to also playfully raise your hands in defense.

“Are you liking it so far? I hope these guys have been helping.” Jiraiya said looking around your table.

“I am. Everyone has been super nice and helpful, thank you.” You smiled. “Oh, and thank you Tsunade for helping me during my meeting.” You said shyly toward the blonde woman who was already on beer number 6. Jiraiya looked a Tsunade after she finished her gulp.

“Furukawa was giving her a hard time. As I expected she would. But (y/n) held her own. Didn’t really need much of my help. Shisui Uchiha and a couple of the other parents also stood up for her.”

Your heart sped up for a second at the mention of his name, scolding yourself again you took another sip of your sake. Shaking your head at the sour taste, forgetting to remind yourself to slow down as you still had work tomorrow.

“Don’t tell me you’re a lightweight fresh meat.” You heard Shikaku tease from across the table.

Sighing and leaning back on the booth seat you nodded. “Sadly, I am”

Mimicking your movements, Genma leaned back as well waving a hand at the bartender passing by. “We gotta work on that then.” He whispered something the girl and then she walked away.

“What was that?”

Feigning innocence Genma just turns to you, finishing his beer. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jiraiya just observed your interactions with the rest of the table. Taking mental notes as he did. He saw when you would stay in your own bubble and when you would interact. He could already notice you weren’t used being in a big group, much less a group of close comrades. He knew there was something more to it but of course he would let it go for now. 

As the night started to wind down, you ordered some water to try and sober up quickly. Jiraiya bid you all farewell as he had Tsunade’s arm slumped over him.

“Alright well you guys start wrapping up here. We still got two more days. (y/n)” He looked your way and you looked up after covering your face from laughing at Asuma and Genma picking on Kakashi.

“Yes sir?”

“Excellent job today. Proud to have you and remember we’re here if you need anything.” He adjusted Tsunade a bit. “She’ll be there when she’s sober don’t worry.”

Jiraiya waved one last time before walking out.

“That’s sweet of him to take her home.” You said smiling fondly at the thought of having someone always making sure you’re okay. The roles were always reversed in your case.

“They’ve been friends for years. There was actually three of them but…” Kurenai glanced at Kakashi.

“But the other one is a snake and no one talks about him.” Kakashi finished her sentence. You looked between both of them as the air around you started to get tense. Kurenai slowly turned her head back to you.

“Right…anyways I’m shocked you’ve never heard of them. They’re very respected in their fields. Asuma’s grandfather basically took them under his wing.” Kurenai said as she started to get her things ready.

“Well to be honest, I barely know of people in my own land.”

“Sheltered life?” Shikaku as raising an eyebrow.

A ghost of a smile dancing on your lips. “Something like that.”

You all finished up and went back outside. Everyone but Genma said goodbye and had already left, he offered to walk you to your car since you had to park further way showing up later than them so you accepted. Again, guilt and fear starting to make itself present.

You tried controlling your breathing as you walked back, just the two of you. You inconspicuously shot a glance at him.

There had to be something in the water in Konoha cause you didn’t understand how there was so many attractive men here. He was dressed down obviously since it was the end of the day so he had his white button-down shirt a bit open, with no tie and his sleeves rolled up. He didn’t have the bandana he had from earlier at school and he had his hands in his pockets, playing with a toothpick in his mouth.

For a split second you wanted to be the toothpick and you gasped catching yourself again.

_*He’s a coworker (y/n) stop it!*_

You looked down at the ground but Genma had heard you, prompting him to frown while looking at you. “Hey, you alright?”

You quickly looked up and smiled nervously. “Me? Yes.” _*No.*_

He kept his stare on you until you reached your car. One that you were kind of embarrassed about even more now, a sadly reoccurring feeling, that you were working for the wealthy and powerful people you would be surrounded by but it was all you could afford and it had to be shared between you and Ben.

“Thanks for walking me to my car Genma. I appreciate it.”

He had a cute sleepy look in his eyes but couldn’t tell if that was from the alcohol or if you hadn’t noticed it before.

“Don’t mention it. I couldn’t help but sense you felt a little uncomfortable there in the end when Shikaku asked you about your childhood. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. “

Slightly taken a back you crossed your arms over your chest after feeling a breeze. “I wasn’t offended or anything just no one has ever really asked, so I’ve never really talked sort of thing.”

Genma just nodded his head.

“It was just also a little awkward with Kurenai and Kakashi.”

“Oh that? Oh well. You didn’t hear it from me.” You shook your head. “But it’s because it has to do with Anko. If you haven’t noticed, Kakashi and Anko were a thing. However, it looks like Anko _might…_ and I say this lightly since no one really knows, might have also had some sort of relationship with the snake Kakashi was talking about.”

You covered your mouth and laughed a bit, clearly still a bit tipsy. “What?” You whisper causing Genma to laugh.

“Yeah so it happened recently…obviously since you’re here but yeah it’s just a very recent wound. Kakashi isn’t normally that standoff-ish.”

“He’s not?”

“Okay I mean he is, but he doesn’t normally sound so harsh.”

“He doesn’t?”

Genma just blinked. “You’ll see what I mean as time goes on.”

“Oh.” You smirked and turned to open your car door and then faced the male once more.

“Thanks again for walking me and for checking in earlier before.”

Lazily shrugging he opened your door wider for you to get in. Once you did, he stood outside and gave you a smile.

“Let me know when you get home safe alright?”

You gave a small smile and nodded.

After driving off you noticed your phone had died, looking at the time in your car you had about 4 hours of sleep you were going to get. Unless…

.

.

.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?”

Were the first words you heard when you walked through your apartment door. You placed your bag on the counter and removed your flats walking by Ben.

“I texted you. I told you I was going to go eat with some coworkers.”

Placing your blazer back in the closet, Ben stood out in your bedroom, fuming with his arms crossed.

“Yeah that was like 5 hours ago! And then you don’t text or anything not caring that I was worried sick about you.”

You looked at him with a tired and bored expression on your face. “Were you? Were you worried about me or if I was coming home to feed you like a child?”

“That’s not the point (y/n) and don’t try changing the subject. You couldn’t have been out till 2am with just friends!”

“Keep your voice down. We have neighbors. And yes, I was out with my coworkers…sorry my _friends_ until 2am. What of it huh? Last night I went to bed and you weren’t home. Did I fucking bother you about it? No, now move.”

You made your way past him until you felt a strong hold on your arm. You whipped your head back and Ben walked close up to you.

“Let me go Benjiro. Now.” You yanked your arm out of his grip and stood facing him, your heart beating quickly.

He smirked and rubbed his chin. “You know I don’t know if I like this new attitude you’re starting to get. Maybe working at that snooty school isn’t such a good idea.”

You scoffed. “And you think I give a shit what you think is a good idea? I’m happy there and my kids are great and my coworkers are great. And I finally have a boss who doesn’t stink of alcohol all the time.”

“You mean like you? You reek of it.”

You rolled your eyes and started undressing.

“Don’t ignore me (y/n).” Ben said in a warning tone.

“I’m not, I’m getting ready to go to bed and take advantage of the little time I have left to sleep.”

“Yeah well that’s your own fucking fault. But we’re discussing this now!”

You slipped on a big baggy shirt and turned around grabbing your clothes you previously had on. “I would hardly call you raising your voice at me ‘discussing’ but I know you’re trying to get a rise out of me so I’m going to go brush my teeth and go to sleep kay?”

Walking past him you kept your eyes on the door and slammed it in his face. The contents of the evening prior slowly trying to make their way up your stomach.

You took a deep breath in and placed your clothes in the hamper, noticing something fall out. Reaching down you picked up the small paper.

**Shisui Uchiha**

**Corporate Finance**

It was the business card Shisui had given you earlier. You thought back to what he had said to you.

_“If you need anything alright? Don’t hesitate to reach me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Did you figure out the love triangle yet? Heheee. Hope everyone is doing alright with everything going on. I don’t want to get too heavy on either story for the time being since I know in the real world we’re taking a lot in and I know reading fanfic is like a way for us to step out of the real world for a second. I’m sorry if anything I write makes anyone uncomfortable at all, you guys and your comfort (to some extent of course as not everyone feels uneasy by the same things) is one of my top priorities, making you laugh is another :D.
> 
> I love you all, please take care of minds and souls <3
> 
> -Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle.
> 
> -Scarlett


	3. Chapter 3: Harmless?

**_ *GASLIGHTING AND SLIGHT PHYSICAL & PSYCHOLIGCAL ABUSE (I.E. MANIPULATION.) WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. * _ **

_“If you need anything alright? Don’t hesitate to reach me.”_

A knock at the door snapped you out of your thoughts.

“(y/n) open the door…please.” Ben’s voice called out through the other side of the door.

Letting out a tired sigh knowing you couldn’t just walk out with the card in your hand, you placed it back in the pants you previously had on. Planning to retrieve it in the morning.

After brushing your teeth and washing your make up off, you open the door to see your fiancé back in bed. “Baby.”

You rolled your eyes and crawled into bed facing away from him and reaching to turn off the light when a hand grabbed yours and turned you on your back. You reluctantly look up and saw Ben hovering over you.

“I’m sorry okay I just love you and you not saying anything worried me. Just check in with me and I won’t freak out.”

“Like you check in with me.” You answered annoyed looking towards your wardrobe, where there was a photo of you and Ben on your first date. He had longer hair then and he wasn’t as demanding and rude as he was as of late. Happier times?

“Hey, quit being such a pain okay? I already apologized. Don’t make me regret it.”

You scoffed and gave him your back. “Whatever Ben.”

Ben placed his hand under your chin and made you look back at him.

“You’re testing how nice I’m being to you.” He warned in an unsettling tone.

Looking into his stare, you could only see his empty blue eyes. Eyes that once meant the world to you and made your heart race in willful anticipation for whatever the world had in store for you both. Now, they made your heart race for a different reason. You searched his eyes for any miniscule fragment of remorse, empathy, or love; but you found none.

You sighed, inwardly cursing for the little time you’d have to sleep and the inevitable hangover you would go to work with…on only your second day. “Fine. I’m sorry. You’re right.”

_*I need to pretend here if I’m going to get any sleep.*_

You grabbed his hand from under your chin and kissed the back of his hand.

Ben smiled at you and brought you to his chest.

For the first time, it didn’t bring you a sense of security. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but it wasn’t good. And all you could do was hope you were wrong…

*****************************************************

Before you knew it, it was the next morning. It felt as if you had blinked, and then your alarm woke you up.

Groggily you unplugged your phone while glancing back. Ben was knocked out and facing away from you. You took this opportunity to text Genma to let him know you got home safe since your phone was dead and you didn’t really have a chance last night to do so.

You stood up to stretch, instantly regretting it as your head started to hurt. You held your head with one hand, using the other to skim through your clothing options. Slightly smiling as you remembered you didn’t have to wear anything too flashy.

Settling on a pair of ankle-length blue washed jeans, some slip-on sneakers, and (f/c) V-neck T shirt. You lazily slipped on your clothes and went to the bathroom to try and make it look like you didn’t just crawl out of hell. With the little energy you had, you decided on a quick shower and just brushing through your locks, brushing your teeth, and some concealer.

Before walking out, you grabbed the card from your other pair of pants and slid them into the ones you had on. As you were about to depart for your job, you heard Benjiro call you from behind.

“Yes Ben?” You tried to smile as if you weren’t about to see the contents of everything that you consumed last night.

“Have a good day sweetie.” He gave you a sleepy kiss and you just tried not to gag.

“Thanks.” You scurried out the door leaving a confused Ben behind.

.

.

.

In your car you had placed a pair of shades on as the sun was making you feel like a vampire being ripped out of their coffin. Some kids were already on campus and running around in the playground _very_ loudly. You knew it wasn’t their fault you were hungover, but you quickly made your way in trying to keep your composure walking through security.

You kept walking, not passing many teachers yet as you made good time despite feeling like absolute shit. You didn’t really ever drink, so you weren’t sure what would really help but you figured some coffee would do.

Finally reaching the teachers lounge, you open the door hoping no one was in yet and unfortunately…

“Genma.” You said softly to the man who turned to you while sipping his coffee.

He gave you a lazy smirk.

“You know ‘let me know when you get home safe’ works… _when_ you get home…right?”

You dropped your stuff on the table and removed your shades, walking to lean against the counter in the kitchen area next to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. It won’t happen again.” You replied, your voice wavering a bit. The tall male frowned. Only the sound of the coffee machine brewing being heard for a time. 

“Hey.”

You looked up at him.

“It was a joke. I’m not actually mad at you.”

You relaxed a bit and shook your head, thinking you probably seemed crazy to him at the moment. “You’re right I’m just being silly.” You shrugged and crossed your arms.

“Is everything okay (y/n)?”

“Yeah yeah. Just hungover. I’ll be alright as long as-“

The door suddenly swung open, revealing an upbeat Gai.

“GOOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL COLLEAGUES. HOW ARE YOU ALL THIS WONDERFUL THURSDAY MORNING?”

Groaning you grabbed your head. “…no one does that.”

Genma chuckled lightly while Gai looked between you too.

“What?”

You looked towards the bowel-haired male. “Gai for the love of Kami please just…ssshh.” You went to sit down at the same time Gai did at the table you placed your stuff at.

“Here.” You groggily looked up and saw Genma set a mug of coffee down in front of you. “It won’t help much but it’s something.”

Thanking him silently, you drank the black coffee that tasted just like your mood at the moment, bitter.

“Boy you weren’t kidding when you said you were a lightweight.” Gai commented.

Feeling a little less nauseous, you placed your elbow on the table and set your head on the back of your hand.

“The worst part is I’m starting to think I’m probably still drunk too. I don’t think I slept long enough to even get a hangover.”

All 3 of you looked up when the door opened once more, this time your masked co-worker came in and sat next to you. Nose still in his book.

You straightened up a bit and looked at Genma who was about to take a sip but shook his head. You felt Kakashi was the only one out of all your co-workers you were having trouble connecting with, even though you only had been there for less than 2 days. But you were determined to accomplish the goals you had set for yourself, no matter how small or insignificant they may seem.

“How are you feeling today?” You tensed for a bit not sure who he was talking to.

“(y/n).” Kakashi called out to you. Slowly you turned toward him, a bit in shock.

“Ummm….” You blinked softly.

Kakashi lifted his gaze to you, awaiting your response.

“I’m nauseous and have a light headache but I’m hanging in there.”

Gai and Genma carefully watched the interaction between you two while giving each other looks of confirmation that Kakashi was the first one to reach out to someone since Anko.

Although Kakashi’s only visible eye showed a look of boredom, his voice portrayed some kindness to it, confusing you even more.

“You should talk to Tsunade, she would know exactly what to do to help you feel better. Just cause you have no energy doesn’t mean your students won’t.”

“Oh…okay. Thank you Kakashi, I appreciate it.” You gave him a small smile.

He simply hummed in response and went back to his book. You all sat in a pleasant silence until you jumped up nearly spilling your coffee on yourself.

“Oh fuck!”

“What?!” All three males got up with you as you started gathering your things.

“I forgot I had a meeting with Tsunade before class starts!” You rush out the door to go to meet with her before you got chewed out.

“Guess we found Tsunade number two huh?” Gai said scratching his head.

“She just needs some time to adjust.” Kakashi commented sitting back down.

Genma smiled and placed his mug in the sink. “I think it’s cute.”

“Ohhhh.” Both Kakashi and Gai turn around, Kakashi ready to pick on him, about to get his revenge from last night.

.

.

.

Practically breathless you ran into the administration building, coming face to face with Tsunade’s assistant Shizune.

Giving you a disapproving look, she let Tsunade know you were here and buzzed you in. You bowed gratefully to her not catching her rolling her eyes at you.

As soon as you walked in, you saw Tsunade’s office was enormous but a gigantic mess. Her desk adorned tall stacks of paper. On your left there were bookcases full of encyclopedias, almanacs, peer review journals, and other literary works. To your left…a colorful assortment of liquor bottles. You were starting to see why Kakashi mentioned her.

You cleared your throat and bowed. “Good Morning Vice Principal Tsunade.”

Without looking up from what she was typing she gestured towards the seat in front of her.

“How hungover are you?”

You let out a humorless laugh. “That obvious huh?”

Tsunade finally looked up and gave you an evil smirk. “When you’re hungover 3 times out of the week you can tell.” She got up and went over the tall fridge she had and got out two bottles. She handed you the one with orange liquid which you frowned at.

She took a big stack of files from her file cabinet and sat back down. You noticed the other bottle she took out was actually sake, which she poured into her coffee.

“Umm.”

“I have mid-year evaluations this week, which you’re just so lucky to have missed out on, for obvious reasons of course.” She pointed her head towards the bottle in your hands. “Drink that. It taste like death but you’ll be good as new before your students suspect anything.”

“Oh.” You opened the bottle and immediately covered your nose. She also forgot to mention it smelled like death. She laughed and took a sip of her own drink.

“Bleh. How do you drink this stuff?” You said closing it back up after taking a dreadful first gulp.

“You get used it. I thought after my college days I wouldn’t need it but clearly I was wrong.”

You relaxed a bit into the chair which felt like a cloud at the moment.

“So (y/n), as you know you came in replacing one of our old faculty members.”

You simply nodded and slowly took another sip trying to keep a poker face since you felt the ambiance went back to professional, despite you being hung-over and you boss day drinking.

“Unfortunately, they didn’t do a very stellar job preparing the kids for their end of the year exams. Although I approved their lessons plans, it seems they didn’t follow the testing plans. So.” She opened some of the files and handed one of them to you.

She folded her hands and leaned forward, you looked up and immediately felt yourself blushing so you looked back down to the file.

They were the students test scores…and they were terrible. Flipping through, you released a slightly disappointed sigh. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry to say you’ve inherited quite the responsibility. I believe you can do it though. We will need to be harsher on you and check your students progress more often than the others just to make sure you’re catching the kids up on what they missed.”

“I understand.” You replied still looking through. “When are the exams?”

“End of July.” You looked up a bit shocked. “It’s mid-April…”

Completely ignoring you she continued. “There’s a hand-few that I’m not worried about. For example.” She turned the file in front of her right side up to you.

You leaned it and saw the name, smiling. “Of course, Keitaro.”

“I see he’s already grown on you.” Tsunade smiled back.

“He’s a sweetheart. I knew he was bright, but this is remarkable.”

Keitaro had nearly perfect or perfect scores in all of the mock exams.

“I haven’t seen grades that perfect since one of his uncles attended. Even his younger uncle that attends our high school I don’t recall having this many high scores. Maybe he did and I was too drunk who knows.” She took a sip of her coffee-sake concoction.

You gave a small laugh. “Guess it didn’t come from his father?”

Tsunade almost choked on her drink. “His father? Shisui?”

Looking up, you saw a vein popping out on her forehead. “Shisui Uchiha was special alright. I lost count of how many times I had parent-teacher conferences with Obito Uchiha over him.”

You tried to hide your smile thinking of how that supposed trouble maker raised Keitaro to be such a sweet young boy.

“I’m glad you mention him though.”

“What? Why? Huh?” You said nervously. _*Oh fuck. Did she see us last night? Oh kami.*_

“Jiraiya and I have been trying to get Mr. Uchiha to sign off on Keitaro entering our accelerated gifted program. However, we’ve done so to no avail. I was hoping you could talk to him and convince him.”

You looked straight into Tsunade’s eyes to see if this was a test or something but she seemed as serious as ever.

“If you don’t mind me asking Vice Principal Tsunade…why me?”

Your boss looked confused. “Well…you ARE his teacher, aren’t you?” 

“Anyway, we need an answer soon before mid-terms so we can create schedules for the up and coming academic year.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head waving your hands in a panicked manner. Everything starting to spin around in your head.

“Wait wait, mid-terms?! When are those?!”

“End of May.” She said answered casually.

“Fanfuckingtastic.” You finished the disgusting drink.

.

.

.

After picking up your class, you stood in front of all them letting them know about the rigorous work that was coming their way. Of course, earning a groan from all of them.

You had felt like a new person after gulping that nasty orange liquid that you thought it better to just not ask what it was.

“I’m sorry guys. But you all want to pass right?”

“Yeah!” They all answered in unison.

You gave them a bright smile. “Then? I know it’s scary but we’ll get through it! I’ll be here for you guys just as I know you guys will be there for me.”

“You betcha sensei!” Sarah answered with a thumbs up causing you to laugh and all the other little ones to cheer.

Just as you were about to turn to start your lesson a little voice made you turn around. Gia.

“Yes Gia?” You said trying to be completely unbiased toward the girl.

“My mother thinks you’re going to cause us all to fail because of your incompetence.” The child said with a smug look on her face.

“Gia, two things.” You said standing in front of her. She was seated between Sara and Keitaro in the front. “Do you know the definition of the word ‘incompetence’?”

Gia just looked at you dumbfounded. “Oh, and does mom have a degree in education?”

Again, the girl just looked shocked. “No…”

You gave her another bright smile. “Moving on then.”

You turned around to start your class not hearing Keitaro and Sara snorted next to her back while some kids looked at you shocked.

Yesterday you were able to slack off a bit since you were just trying to get a feel for your kids and wanted them to grow to like you. But now with the bomb that Tsunade dropped on you this morning, you were going to have to kick it into hyper-drive.

It was a stressful day to say the least. You tried to find a balance with them as to not burn them out. Unfortunately, you didn’t have much time to do that so some mistakes were bound to occur. Nonetheless, the day did come to end and with it…a pile of homework.

Thankfully, your school operated on a foreign school week system and the kids would just have to get through tomorrow and would be off Saturday and Sunday.

You were at the pick up area with your class. Matching parent’s faces with their kids as you handed them off. Until finally, you saw the curly-haired male you were sure was going to get you in trouble.

“Papa!” Keitaro ran to hug Shisui who picked him up.

“Hey kiddo. How was class?”

_*There he goes, with that perfect smile._ * You thought to yourself as you observed them.

Maybe it was cause of your current profession, but suddenly you were finding father’s very hot, particularly this one.

_*Idiot, he’s a father. Which means there’s a mom. I don’t need another crazy ass mother hating me.*_

You thought exactly as you handed Gia off to her mother…’s chauffer. And there you put two and two together. She acts up in class due to the attention she doesn’t get at home. You sighed knowing as her sensei you would have to also be her counselor at some point.

She was the last one to leave so you turned back seeing Shisui hand Keitaro off to a man you figured was some kind of security guard. He turned to you and smiled walking towards you.

“Keitaro said you needed to speak to me (y/n)-sensei.”

Again, his cologne hit you first and you wanted to melt right then and there.

“Yes. Um would you be free right now to discuss a few things. He’s not in trouble or anything.”

He looked to relax at the last sentence and looked back at his son.

“I actually can’t stay very long. I, unfortunately, don’t have anyone to watch him for me today. But” He looked back at you and you saw a new confidence hit him.

“If you are free on Monday for lunch we can talk then?”

“Sure.” You answered before even thinking about what he had just said. Completely harmless.

“Really?” He said kind of shocked.

“Yup.” You answered innocently. And then it hit you. “Oh! Unless you need to speak to your wife about it first. I know how involved parents love to be.” You smiled softly at him. (Yeah you’re this clueless go with it, its cute or whatever. Lol)

Shisui looked down and laughed. “Uhh Keitaro’s mother and I aren’t together. So, you just have to deal with me.” He gave you a distinct smirk.

You cocked your head to the side. “My apologies. Monday then.”

“It’s a date.” His smirk widened and he gave you one final wink, walking away with a very apparent spring in his step.

“A date.” You whispered. You turned around and then stopped.

“Aw shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> I laughed writing everything after your apartment, I’m sorry if my humor sucks but I gave myself a laugh xD <3 Everyone asked for more Shisui so here ya go! <3   
> Also please know the signs of someone gaslighting and/or invalidating your feelings. Abusers also tend to mistreat and blame victims for their abusive behavior.   
> -Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle <3   
> -Scartlett


	4. Chapter 4: An Inconvenience?

The sound of food sizzling against grease and steam engulfed the modern home. It was around 6pm on a Friday and dinner was being cooked. After switching the stove to medium heat and making sure the broth was cooking its contents, the curly-haired raven gave a satisfied hum and washed his hands.

Drying them on his apron, he made his way upstairs, his heavy footsteps being muffled out by the soft carpet on the stairs.

He knocked on the door and opened it, holding onto the frame with his left hand.

“Hey bud. Dinner is almost ready, go wash up and help me set the table.”

Keitaro finished answering the final question in his practice exam, which had been a doozy for him and sighed slamming his pen down. He placed the packet on a stack of papers bigger than his tiny head. He plopped down from his desk.

“Good. I need a break.” Shisui laughed as he ruffled his 6 year old son’s hair as he passed by him.

Pouring the ramen onto the last bowl, Shisui received an alert on his phone. Reading it quickly he placed it on the counter. A few moments later, the front door bell rang.

“I’ll get it!” The young boy said excitedly as he got off his step stool in front of the utensil drawer.

“Be careful Keitaro.” He yelled after his son.

The curly haired child ran; slip and sliding with through the dark hardwood floors. He eagerly opened the door.

In front of him stood a tall man that resembled him and his father.

“GRANDPA OBITO!” He rose his arms up and the man picked him up.

“Hey sport! How are you?” Obito chuckled as he placed a kiss on his grandson’s cheek. Closing the door behind them, he made his way over to the kitchen.

“I’m good! I have a tooooooon of homework this weekend.” He pouted as he was placed on a chair in front of the dinner table.

Obito sat at the head of table while Shisui sat in front of his son.

“Yeah? You better be doing good. Not giving your dad a headache.” He looked toward Shisui who grinned. 

“Oh I am! And I have a new sensei too.”

Obito cocked his head to the side and then spoke towards Shisui. “They finally replaced Anko? Good riddance.”

Shisui placed his wrists on the table and shook his head at Obito, the man who although not his biological father, stepped up to the plate when he was still an infant.

Obito just snickered and dug into his food while making conversation with his grandson until he called Shisui into the conversation.

“I spoke to your secretary; she says you won’t be at the broker meeting on Monday. Is there a reason for that? We’ve had it on the calendar for months.”

Shisui took a sip of his drink. “I have a meeting with Keitaro’s sensei, she needs to speak to me about him.”

Keitaro’s ears perked up. “Me?! What did I do?”

Obito pinched his grandson on the side. “I literally just asked if you were doing good.”

Shisui gave a small laugh. “No, he is. She just needs to speak to me about a few things.” He answered with a shrug.

“Don’t ruin this for me, dad.” Keitaro pointed his tiny chopsticks at his father who playfully raised his hands up.

Obito smiled. “You like your sensei?”

Keitaro’s little face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Yes grandpa she’s the best! She’s really tough but she’s sweet too. And she makes us laugh, and she’s super smart! And she smells nice.”

Obito hummed amused as he ate a piece of pork.

“Dad I’m done, may I be excused?” Keitaro started cleaning up after himself.

“Yes, you can. Just remember to finish your homework before tomorrow.”

The young boy turned and threw his head back and sighed defeated. “Can you tell (y/n)-sensei to slow down with the homework? But you know, nicely, just in case she wants to be my mom.”

Obito’s eyes slightly widened as he patted Shisui in the back as he started coughing.

With a grin, the little boy skipped merrily back upstairs.

“New mom huh? Is she cute?”

Shisui cleared his throat once more trying to compose himself. “She’s beautiful. But I don’t want to get her in trouble. I’m sure it’s frowned upon to date your students parent. She also hasn’t even been there a week.”

The older Uchiha laughed. “You know you don’t care about that. Get to the know the girl. If you feel she’ll be a good fit as his mom, go for it. Shit, she’s already a teacher, that means she already has the patience.”

His nephew collected the bowls and placed them in dishwasher. “I don’t know. Plus, what if she has someone.”

Obito leaned across from him on the opposite counter. “Does she have a wedding ring?”

“NO SHE DOESN’T!” Keitaro yelled from upstairs.

Shisui sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “DO I NEED TO GO UP THERE, MISTER?!”

“….no sir….”

Obito chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “Ease up on him. It has to be tough to see all the kids with their mom’s you know? Makoto can only do so much, especially with Sasuke still in her nest.”

“I know. It’s just…I’m not sure if _I’m_ ready for something so serious-“ Shisui paused, briskly walked out of the kitchen and peeked around the corner and saw his son quickly duck.

“Keitaro Uchiha if I have to ask you to do your homework one more time!” Red eyes made the young boy gasp and run to his room.

Walking back, he ran a frustrated hand through his curly locks, leaning back on the same counter, the male looked up at his elder with an exhausted look.

“Like I said, I’m not sure if I’m emotionally ready for that.”

The older male placed his hands in his pockets. “All you’ve had lately have been hook ups, which if you’re not careful, you’ll end up with another Keitaro.”

“Hey I don’t regret having Keitaro.”

“I didn’t say that son. I’m saying, you’re fortunate enough to be a part of a big family, a wealthy family. But you already started this alone right off the bat because she wasn’t ready. You think one of your little one night stands won’t do the same? You’re a father Shisui, you need to start thinking about a _permanent_ mother figure for him.”

Both men walked out into his living room after grabbing a couple of beers. “Besides, I saw that blush you had when he mentioned her. You’ve got the hots for teacher.”

“Shut up.” Shisui gave a shy smile and laughed when Obito ruffled his hair.

.

.

.

The skies on Saturday morning were incredibly bright and virtually cloudless. It was the perfect day for a day at the beach, a walk in the park, or even a quick run.

Yet here you were inside, with a (f/c) sweater and sleeping shorts, sitting crisscross on your dining room table, your third cup of coffee, a stack of papers, and the infamous red pen. You were planning on doing this every, if not _almost_ every weekend for the rest of the schoolyear.

You were currently grading English papers and the letters were starting to fuse together on the paper at this point.

Bless your kids hearts but so far, English was their worst subject collectively. Scratching your head in slight frustration, you started dreading thinking about their math exams…which were next.

_*What the fuck did they do all school year?*_

After writing _“Why?”_ and circling it in your red pen that was already running out of ink since you had been working since 8am this morning, now almost noon; you plopped your head on the table.

“Morning.” Ben’s gruff voice called from your side.

Muffled sounds were all that came from your mouth.

“Can’t hear you babe.”

You grunted and lifted your head up. “I said morning.”

Ben smirked and started the coffee maker once more and then started taking pots and pans out from the cupboards. “Have you eaten anything today?”

You finished entering grades into your computer. “No, I’ve had an IV of caffeine pumped into me since 8am.”

“Are you planning on taking a break any time soon?”

Your eyes shifted to the 5 stacks of papers, folders, and open textbooks that were lying around your table.

“I doubt it. I need to have this all graded with a lesson plan on whatever…” you gestured vaguely around the table “I see they need improvement on.”

Benjiro walked over to you, replacing your already cold cup of coffee with a freshly brewed one. “Okay so I’ll make you breakfast and you take a break huh? It’s the least I can do for you after last night.” He smirked walking around behind you and kissed your neck.

You flinched slightly, you knew he was referring to when you came home last night. You joined your new coworkers on their Friday night drinking ritual and came home intoxicated and horny.

If you were being honest with yourself, you were kind of glad you didn’t remember it.

“Honey not now, I’m working.”

The blonde-haired male sighed and walked away from you. “I was just trying to help, you don’t have to be so cranky. I’ll make you (fav food) and you can keep working I guess.”

You brought the hot cup to your lips and muttered a simple thank you before jumping back into your work.

Around 2pm you finally reached the stack you were dreading, their math papers. You started moving folders around and looking in your bag.

“What..the? Where the fuck?” You ran frustrated hands through your hair.

_*Fuck I forgot the answer key book at work.*_

You let out a lip trill looking around your living room. Rubbing your neck and stretching, you figured you would need to go to your job today if you had any hope to finish your work and at least have _some_ of the weekend off.

“I can use this as my ‘break’ I guess.” You walked into your shared bedroom as you started removing your sweater to take a quick shower.

Ben’s face lit when he saw you walk in. “Finally!”

“No, I’m going to work.”

“Wait what? When are we going to spend time together?”

You gave him a weird look before turning on the water in the bathroom. “The sooner I pick up what I left the sooner we can spend some time.” You gave a small smile and he just scoffed.

“I thought we were having a good morning, why are you being so difficult?”

“Nothing (y/n). Nothing go to your job, do what you need to do.”

“Okay, I will.”

You finished showering and put on some skinny jeans and a white tank top since you would be in and out.

After picking up your keys and purse you heard Ben on the phone. You shook your head and just continued on your way.

Thankful for the fact that you were allowed access to the campus on the weekend, you swiftly got into your classroom and looked for the answer keys you needed. Locking your door as you were leaving, a gruff voice made you look to your left.

“What are you doing here fresh meat?”

You smiled and swung your keys around your finger. “I could ask you the same question Nara.”

“I’m waiting for my son he has shogi practice every other Saturday. You?”

Sheepishly, you lifted up the booklets you came to get. “I forgot my answer keys.”

Shikaku rose an eyebrow. “Rough first week huh?”

You dropped your shoulders. “You have no idea. I’ve drank so much coffee I think my heart is going to explode out of my chest and my eyes hurt from looking between the screen and…papers...I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m dumping all this on you.”

Shikaku laughed. “Don’t worry. It’s the counselor in me, it happens. I’m not just here for the kids to talk to. You ever need to talk, I’m here for my fellow peers too.” He squeezed your arm comfortingly causing you on give him a half smile.

“Hey dad..I’m..ready.” You looked behind Shikaku, who also turned around to see his son.

“Ah Shikamaru, this is my new colleague and our new sensei. Say hello.”

The young boy seemed kind of flustered so you looked between him and his father and just gave him a bright smile, taking a few steps forward and extended your hand toward him.

“Nice to meet you Shikamaru. I’m (y/n) (l/n). It’s nice to meet the Nara genius.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened and shook your hand hastily before looking at his toward his father. “You’re so embarrassing dad.”

You let out a small chuckle and looked at Shikaku who just rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s walk her to her car.”

“Oh you guys don’t have to do that-“

Both Nara’s just started walking on ahead and you took a minute before continuing and catching up to them.

You walked next to Shikaku as Shikamaru put his headphones in.

“Hey Shikaku, can I ask you a kind of…personal question?” You asked as you clutched the booklet you were holding to your chest.

“Go for it.”

You pursed your lips thinking about how best to ask him without seeming inappropriate.

“Your job…has it ever interfered with your relationship with your wife?” You kept your eyes ahead just in case you had crossed a line.

“Mmm in what way?” You looked at him and he seemed to have the most unbothered, almost bored expression plastered on his face.

“Like has it ever caused fights or disagreements? Especially if you brought it home.”

Shikaku looked pensive for a moment. “Honestly, no. Yoshino has always been extremely supportive of my career. She even asks about updates on the situations I _can_ talk about. I don’t take physical work like yours home a lot of the times, but there is more of a mental and emotional load, you know?”

You peeked up at the taller man who looked worried.

“Nevertheless, yes. She’s my rock.” Shikaku smiled and then looked down at you. “Why?” His eyes flickered to your ring finger but you were looking solemnly at the ground. “Your partner giving you a hard time?”

You cleared your throat. “Kind of. It’s not that he’s always been like that, it’s been ever since we got engaged.” You said sadly.

Again, he looked at your ring finger but this time you noticed. You tucked your hair behind your ear not wanting to get into the reason why you didn’t adorn a ring was that he pawned it without your consent.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“I’ve tried. He just makes it seem like it’s an inconvenience to him.”

“Well…I know we haven’t known each other that long but he sounds like the inconvenience. You should be with someone who respects you and what you choose to do with your life.”

You averted his gaze and pointed to your car. “This one is mine.”

Shikaku threw his keys to his son who simply waved goodbye at you before walking towards his car.

“Thank you.”

Shikaku grunted while taking out a cigarette and walking around your car. “This thing is going to give out at any moment. You talk to Tsunade about your pay yet?”

“Well I have to wait about three weeks for my first pay check.”

Shikaku shook his head. “You can ask for your salary in full, immediately. If you’re responsible with money that is. But you need it now.”

“I didn’t know that…I was so quick to sign the contract from how excited I was I just assumed it paid like every other job.”

Letting out a puff of smoke, Shikaku took one last look at your car and stood in front of you. “Talk to her first thing on Monday, you could have the money by the end of the week. I would also not mention any of that to this partner of yours. I haven’t met the guy and I already don’t like him.”

You simply nodded and received a side hug from him. “You’re a smart girl (y/n). You got this far on your own, don’t let anyone, especially not a man, get you down and ruin what you worked your ass off to do.” He winked at you and put out his cigarette before walking over to his own car.

You huffed and turned around to get in your car. “If only it were that easy…”

Finally making it home, you were about to unlock your apartment door when it opened and you saw Ben dressed and about to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To work.” He answered you curtly.

You coughed and waved a hand in front of your face. “You’re wearing that much cologne to ‘work’? Also, why didn’t you say anything that’s great! Where at?”

Ben was about to answer before his phone rang and he looked down at his phone. “It’s just some side money alright? I gotta go.”

He gave you a small kiss on your temple and you grabbed onto to the flap of his leather jacket, peering up at him.

“Ben, please tell me you aren’t messing around with that stuff again?” Your grip tightened.

Ben kept a blank expression and there was just silence for a second between you two. The breeze of the late afternoon causing his hair to faintly move in front of his face.

“Benjiro….we moved not just for me but for you to also do better. Think about our future please? I don’t want to go back to living in a state of looking over my shoulder all the time because you owe someone money.”

He ripped your hand off his jacket. “Look, you were bitching and nagging about me not bringing in money and helping, now I am. Plus, you’ve got work to do right? I’ll catch you later.”

Watching Ben’s figure go down the stairs outside of your apartment, you rested your back on your doorframe.

“I have to get out of here. I don’t know how but I do...”

.

.

.

Monday morning came quickly.

You were currently in the teacher’s lounge having your morning coffee and small fruit bowl while asking Iruka about his opinion on your lesson plans for the exams since he taught the same grade as you.

This morning you were dressed a little more professional since you had your parent teacher conference, which was giving you butterflies you were sure was not normal for one.

“It looks great! I’m sure they’re not happy to have to speed through all this but you’re doing great (y/n), have a little more faith in yourself.”

You simply hummed and patted his arm while getting up to clean your dishes.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of being blessed with this beautiful outfit this morning?” You smiled as you turned off the faucet and dried your hands on a paper towel as you turned to look at Kurenai.

“Already tired of the little kiddos and want to go into the big leagues?” She joked as she grabbed her own cup.

You looked down at your outfit that consisted of a black short sleeve shirt, ankle length hunter green slacks that tied around your waist, and nude colored pumps.

“No no, parent teacher conference.”

“Already?” She looked at you with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

“Yup. Wasn’t really sure what to wear but I figured I need to look much more presentable than jeans and a blouse.”

Kurenai nodded and looked over you once more and silently smirked to herself.

The door opened and Kakashi and Shikaku walked in, along with another staff member. Seeing Shikaku reminded you of what you needed to do before your class started.

As if reading your mind, he came up to you. “You talk to her yet?”

You knew he was speaking to you in a low voice to avoid attention, which you were grateful for.

“I’m actually on my way now. Thank you for your advice.”

You grabbed your things and gave a quick wave to everyone before going to Tsunade’s office.

“Morning (y/n) sensei. I trust your first weekend went well.” Tsunade smiled as she grabbed some files from you.

“Well you were right, they are slacking but yes I had Iruka’s input so the kids should be ready by then.” You said confidently as you looked at her from where you were standing.

She nodded her head and kept looking at the graded papers until she looked back up at you.

“Do you need something else (l/n)?”

Taking a deep breath in, you uncrossed your arms to relax. “I was wondering if there was any chance I could have my salary pay…um…deposited all at once. I-“

“Sure. Just bring me your bank details like your account and routing and HR will do the rest. You should have it by latest next week. Is that alright?”

You felt relief wash over you and smile. “Yes! Thank you so much!”

Tsunade chuckled and leaned back on her chair. “Happy to help. You need anything else just let me know alright?”

You shifted back and forth where you were standing. “Well actually…I have my meeting with Shisui Uchiha. Is there any advice you recommend? I can’t imagine what I could do different from you and Jiraiya.”

Tsunade snorted as she got up to her filing cabinet. “He’s an Uchiha. They’re stubborn as hell. But also.” She closed the cabinet and held a pamphlet in her hand before sizing you up and down. “You’re about his age, maybe you can relate to him more. Here’s a pamphlet you can look over and give to him about the program.”

You placed it in your purse and then looked at her. “I can promise I’ll try but this is my first time dealing with a parent one on one.”

“You’ll be fine. Just let me know if there are any issues. You’ll be our last hope because after this year, Keitaro will be too old to start.”

.

.

.

“Once you submit the paperwork, we will do the rest. You can rest easy.”

Shisui and his younger cousin Itachi shook the hands the of the businessmen that were leaving their conference room.

“He is such a pain in the ass.” Shisui muttered while smiling and waving.

Itachi was doing the same beside him. “Tell me about it.”

Both males walked towards the eldest’s office, Itachi stayed by the door as Shisui grabbed his blazer to wear.

“You would have to be the first parent I know that is _actually_ looking forward to a parent teacher conference.”

Shisui was fixing the cuffs of his shirt and his collar while looking in the mirror.

“Well, it’s still her first week. I don’t want to make it difficult for her. She also assured me it’s not anything bad.”

The long-haired male didn’t seem to be buying into his oldest cousin’s story as he already knew him.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Shisui.”

Shisui laughed and walked past his cousin as he locked his office and put his keys and phone away.

“Okay so she’s cute and I want to make a good first impression.”

Itachi started shaking his head as he walked with him. “She’s your son’s sensei Shisui. You’ll probably end up intimidating her.”

“Look, Keitaro really likes her and maybe it’s time I get myself back out there. She’s clearly a woman with a career and aspirations. She’s great with kids, obviously.”

“You sound like Obito.” Itachi narrowed his eyes at Shisui as they reached the elevator. “Look all I’m saying is don’t manipulate this poor woman that is just trying to do her job. She’s going in thinking its all professional and you’re going in thinking it’s a date.”

Shisui rubbed the back of his neck. “I did tell her it was a date…kind of.”

The doors to the elevator opened and Shisui walked.

“Just don’t get a sexual harassment lawsuit or something on your hands Shisui.”

“You worry too much Itachi.” Shisui grinned and waved to his cousin as the doors closed.

The young male arrived at his son’s school around midday. He was being escorted by Shizune to your classroom. The halls were pretty empty since most of the kids were in the cafeteria and the staff was taking their own lunch as well.

Obito’s words started buzzing in his head but then so did Itachi’s. He was started to feel guilty that yes he was going in to this parent teacher conference also using it as a way to get to know you better and see if you would be a good partner instead of seeing it as strictly professional.

But he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of you since he met you at the open house last week. Was it crazy that in less than a week he thought about you so much? Probably. He wasn’t in love with you, it’s true since he barely knew you. But it was a new, pure thrill of getting to know someone and not just stripped down to nothing and say goodbye; never to hear from each other again.

Shisui had been so nervous and lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed he made it to your classroom until Shizune knocked softly on your door.

“(y/n) sensei, Mr. Uchiha is here to see you.”

She stepped aside and he saw you sitting on your desk. You looked to the side and smiled. The way the sun behind you was shinning against your skin, giving you an angelic like glow started causing his heart to race.

Completely oblivious to the dazed look Shisui had you got up and walked towards him.

“Thank you Shizune.” Shizune bowed and left, closing the door behind her, leaving just the two of you in the vast room.

“Nice to see you again…Shisui.” You said softly, not realizing the soft pink that dusted your face.

However, Shisui did and he smirked to himself. _*Oh it is so on.*_


End file.
